A New Light
by BensonsCriminalMind
Summary: It had been 4 years. 4 years since they had a lead, since they last saw there friend. What are they willing to go to as a team to help.
1. Jet

This is taking place mid season 11. I decided to have Lewis come earlier and there was no Blake or Callaghan. Straus is still alive they were able to save her from the replicator. You're going to have to ignore the fact I wont mention Scratch for a while if ever and that I decided to put my own shift into things.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Jet

They sat in the jet waiting for Strauss to come in. She texted them telling them to grab there go bags and meet ASAP on the plane there was no time for meeting at the conference room.

"Why would she have us meet here and why was her text so cryptic." Morgan said looking at JJ. Just then Hotchner walked on the plane. It's been 3 years since they saw him. "Must be serious if Strauss called you." Rossi said with a laugh. They all looked at each other Hotch and Rossi either new or were just as confused as everyone else but they just sat there.

"I find it weird that she texted us and she was coming. When was the last time Strauss came on a case." JJ said confused. Lewis shrugged her shoulders she's been on the team for 4 years now. Reid continued reading his book.

"Hey kid do you have any in site on this?" Morgan asked.

"Not at all, I've read over all news articles and there was nothing I saw we would go to?"

Just then Garcia and Straus walked on to the plane both with their go bags and Garcia had her laptops.

"Garcia you're coming too? Reid asked confused.

"I will brief you guys as soon as we are in the air. " Straus said taking her seat on the plane.

"This plane was never this full. " JJ said looking around almost all the seats were filled all except for 1. She thought of her friend who she missed she had a tear fall down her face. Why did she think of her all the tie and she always got upset after? She had to stay strong. Derek had just announced that he was leaving the BAU in the a month. After all he had a son and a wife to think about. She thought about maybe leaving herself but she couldn't get herself to do it after everything this was her home and she loved her family but she knew Will was so supportive of her work.

They had been in the air for only 10 minutes. Strauss started taking out her files she had she still was old school a little bit. "This case I wanted you guys all here because it's been on all our minds." She said everyone looked at her confused. She didn't even stutter on this next part. "Emily Prentiss was taken 4 years ago. I know you all thought we stopped searching and I know you guys were all mad at me because I told you we needed to move on." They all looked at her with there mouths dropped open.

"It's been 1525 days to be exact 8 hours and 16 minutes." Spencer said. He knew that day as clear as day. He knew the time they found out and even what everyone was wearing. They all did they all felt they were to blame, they all blamed Strauss but they couldn't have known what would happen. They were trying to catch a killer his name was Thomas Gracie also known as Gracier. That was nothing special though his name. He kidnapped females cut them had them bleed out just enough to still be alive, raped them, and killed them. Finally leaving them out in a public place tied up usually in a tree or near a flagpole. This case took them too the small town in Idaho that case they split up as groups of two working on searching a huge farm that Gracie's family owned. He came up behind Reid drugging him and hitting Prentiss with a lead pipe knocking her unconscious that was the last time they saw Emily. They thought they finally had the guy and he blindsided them and they lost him. They were so close to catching him and he got away with one of their own. They searched for months but they had so many dead ends with no leads. After 7 months of looking they stopped. Although each team member tried to look it was taking a lot out of them, So much that Hotchner was so broken up he left the team. How could he lose someone he cared so deeply about and a team member? He had to take care of his son that was his main concern. If Emily could disappear and they couldn't find her what would he do if something ever happened to his son. "Where are we going? Where is she?"

"We are going to Milwaukee. We have a lead there an agent Luke Alves will be waiting to meet with us. " Strauss said.

"Why does that name sound familiar?" Reid asked confused.

"He works for the FBI Fugitive Task force." Strauss stated, "He thinks they have a lead to Gracier. Garcia has sent you the files we will land in 2 hours. I only called you all here including Hotchner because I don't know what we are going to find. I don't know if Emily's still alive and it hurts to say that except I want you guys to all do this for Emily."

"If Emily is alive though we need to think about how much trauma she went through." JJ said thinking of her friend she thought there was no hope.

"If Emily is alive she will have cuts and lots of trauma we don't know what he's being doing to her for the passed 4 years. What did Alvez say? " Morgan said confused. Lewis didn't talk much she wanted to but she never even knew Emily only heard stories they just went through the pain of losing her after Doyle and they all believed she passed away but then she came back.

"Alvez believes that a couple spotted either someone who looked like Gracier they tried to investigate but they didn't know what they were dealing with and they wanted us there. He has been working with the Milwaukee Police and they have a location" Strauss said.

"So why aren't we going right to the location?!" Derek asked concerned.

"We can't until we know everything if we scare him he will run." Reid said.

"He would take his victims in the middle of the night…" Rossi started reading out loud.

"I just want my Emily to be safe I can't handle this I need to put some earplugs in though I hate listening to all this torture. Garcia out" Penelope said.

"So as I was saying he would take his victims in the middle of the night hold them for a week and leave them dead out in public. We all see what he does in the photos. I never thought we would be going back over this." Rossi said he and Prentiss were close not like a relationship close but he was fawned of her friendship. Trusting her with stuff most people wouldn't trust with there older coworkers.

"Dave you never thought we would find her?" Hotchner sounded upset. This was the first time that he was with the team again. He was still a little flustered by Strauss call it has been years.

"That's not what I said, I just was very shocked." Rossi said as they looked over the rest of the case files they discussed their course of Action.

"Okay when we land I want all of you to get started with our jobs. Garcia and Reid I hate saying this but you guys are going to set up in the office with all the facts we need. Where to look, Reid I need you to read all the papers we didn't get from the police station along with any other evidence you might have linking to Gracier, this is the closest we have come to this. Tara and Morgan we need you to interview the people around this neighbor hood. JJ and Hotch I need you to look into passed victims and scope out the location we think that Prentiss is being held. Do not go in until we know for sure it will be all hands on deck," Strauss said. "Alvez will help us on the case." They all nodded they were just about to land and this was one of the most important cases of there lives. They were going to find Emily.

"If we find her Derek everything's so different now, what do you thinks going to happen?" Garcia said

"What do you mean baby girl?"

"Do you think she would come back here and work? Penelope knew the correct answer and maybe she was over thinking and she just wanted hope to find her friend but so much has happened.

"Baby girl it's going to be an adjustment we all need to be there for her but I don't think she would come back. She will need time and we don't know what we are getting into finding her. She needs to just know we are all here and yes things are a little different."

"A little different? Derek you got married and had a child, JJ had another baby, Kevin's gone. It's a lot and I don't think she's goanna be able to handle it I just don't want my best friend to think we all moved on with our life." Garcia said getting upset. Everyone was looking at her by this rate but they were all thinking the same thing. What will happen?

* * *

All right well that's my first chapter I hope you guys like it. I really want some good feed back much appreciated this is the first story I've written in a while feeling a little rusty. - LDG


	2. Someplace Only We Know

A/N- Hey guys Thank you for the feedback. Hope you guy enjoy chapter 2! I worked really hard on this!

Chapter 2: Someplace Only We Know

* * *

"I got a lead!" Alvez said looking at the paperwork. "He moves every 3 months. They have been here for about 2, so we should act fast. I had my men watch the house the passed two days he is there but he was moving stuff into a van."

"So if we don't get there soon we could miss them." Lewis said. She wanted all her co-workers to be happy.

Garcia sat sitting at her computer. "Alright listen up Gracier likes to switch his accounts around. He uses cash everywhere and barely uses cards. We got one transaction for a hardware store. I can call and figure out what he bought."

"Baby girl no need we know what he got." Morgan said. "Rossi. Hotch can we get going?" They nodded.

"Alright lets go bring out girl home!" Rossi said and they all went into there SUVs. Garcia and Strauss stayed back to make sure they didn't have any more research.

* * *

"Reid and Morgan go around back, Lewis and Alvez go check the garage, JJ and Rossi we will go through the front lets go!" Hotchner shouted.

Lewis and Alvez went to the garage checking everything they could no sign of him. Morgan and Reid entered the house from the back there stood Gracier. He didn't even say anything he held up a gun about to shoot them and Reid shot first disarming him. Morgan and Reid tackled him to the ground. "Why didn't you kill me?" Gracier laughed.

"Because I want you to pay for what you did and death doesn't do it justice." Reid said looking at the enemy he wanted to kill.

"Where is she?" Morgan pressed for information. Just then Rossi and Hotchner came through the front door. JJ met back up with Lewis and Alvez. Hotchner cuffed Gracier and him and Rossi tried to get him to talk. The rest of the team went to search the house. "Morgan there's a lock here I think it goes underground. " JJ said as she shot off the lock.

"Lets go check it out, Alvez, Lewis, and Reid were right behind them."

They crawled down through the space and it was furnished there were toys, what was going on. Was there friend really here and did they find her in time. Morgan entered the hallway first he open a door and there sat a little girl. Who was this he thought she looked like Emily. He heard a small cry and looked over to the corner. It was dark he shined his light.

"Oh my god" He said. The little girl was scared, she huddled in the corner. JJ went over to talk to her, being a female she knew that it was better then having the boys go over. "It's okay sweetie I am Jennifer I am here to help you."

The child flinched but realized she was a nice lady. The girl raised her arms like she wanted to be picked up so JJ picked the small child up, the girl clung on to her like she was going to fall. "Boys im going to take her up stairs and get her checked out please be careful." JJ said and with that she went up stairs.

Reid went to the other door it was locked. Morgan kicked it down. As the door opened it reveled Emily she was alive! Reid ran over to her "Emily! Emily! Emily!" he yelled she didn't answer. She looked as if she was sleeping. She had a pulse but she wasn't waking up. "Oh boy…." Morgan said as took the blanket off of her and there she laid in a small nightgown and a small baby bump she had to be roughly six months a long. Her legs were all cut up lots of scaring and bruising around her wrists. He restrained her, they tried not to tear up; he knew how much Emily was a private person. They needed to get her to a hospital. Reid found a needle and a vile under the bed. "Morgan cover her back up and lets go." Reid said.

"Rossi and Hotchner we got her we need an ambulance right away!" Morgan yelled through his com. "Take that bastard and book him he won't get away with this at all." Morgan was pissed. Pissed wouldn't even describe it he saw how broken his friend was and he couldn't even help he gave up.

"Alves and Lewis search around the rest of this place we have to get going her pulse is low." Morgan said picked up the unconscious Emily she wasn't waking up. They rushed her up stairs and brought her to the ambulance.

* * *

Penelope Garcia came rushing into the hospital walking as fast as bubbly self in heels could run, with Strauss behind her. "Is it true?! Did they find her?! Is she alive?" She said, Derek grabbed his best friend into a hug. "Yes its true there is a few things we need to talk about though baby girl." Morgon said hoping Penelope would calm down. "Where is JJ and Reid?" She asked confused, The waiting room was only Derek, Lewis, Alves, and Hotch.

"That's what I need to talk to you about talk to you about." Morgan went to talk with Garcia by herself, Garcia looked at Derek she could tell there was pain in his eyes.

"Okay what's going on your scaring me is it Emily?" She said frantically, she was scared.

"Baby girl sit down…" They said down on the seats, he looked over and held his best friends hand. "Emily has a child Penelope." Morgan said with a shaky breath, he watched Penelope gasp. "What Emily has a child?" She said confused.

"Yes right now the doctor told us we need to let her rest. JJ and Reid are with the girl she wont speaks to us. In the room though there were papers that said Elena we assume that's her name but she wont tell us yet, she wont talk. She hasn't let go of JJ the doctors checked her though she's okay unhurt." He said choking out the words.

"Emily has a daughter, like a little Emily..." Garcia said squealing but she knew Derek had more to say to her.

"But baby girl Emily… The drug that he gave her Propofol has caused her to sleep doctors think she will wake up but they don't want to use a reversal drug." He said looking at her.

"Why wouldn't they want to use the reversal drug?" She asked confused. Why was he talking to her like that, she knew she was the most sensitive out of the group and of course he was the one who would say it to her but still.

"Emily is pregnant. The doctors assume seven months a long. She has a broken nose he must have punched her to subdue her then drug her. She has many broken bones that have healed but she has been through a lot Penelope, there's cuts like we knew he would do." He said finally finished what he had to say. Penelope was trying her hardest not to cry; she couldn't imagine what her friend had gone through. She just wanted her safe and even though she was home with them she still wasn't safe.

"Why would he keep her alive though that's not like him? Is the baby okay what is going to happen?" Garcia said confused.

"Doctor says she seems healthy like she was even taking the vitamins which means Hotch and Rossi believe it was because of the baby. We don't know if he is the father of that girl but the age of her lines up. JJ said the girl must be 3 or 4 years old. Rossi is sitting with Emily now waiting we decided to take turns to sit with her." Morgan said.

"I want to see her the little girl?" Penelope said. Morgan got up and followed his friend to the window they peaked in. "Oh my god she's a little Emily." Penelope said quietly. The little girl was now asleep in JJ's arms, JJ looked up at her friends at the door, giving them a nod. They had a long road but finally they could put the pieces together slowly.

* * *

A few hours passed. Rossi sat looking at his friend, she had bruises, a tube that was helping her breathe and monitors all around. He started to get teary eye looking at her. Spencer walked in and looked at Rossi. "Anything?" He asked.

"Kid they say she will wake up when she is ready. The dose wasn't a big dose but she needs to wake up on her own." Rossi said

"Can I tell you something." Reid said unsure, he didn't care if Prentiss could here them but he really needed to get something off his chest. Rossi nodded at the young agent. "I am concerned about Hotchner being back. Don't get me wrong its great out have him but he doesn't belong. Statistically most 75% of Agents who leave the bureau do it because they couldn't handle the pressure and we know he couldn't. He isn't good to be here and I care for him but if he's only back for Emily what if he jeopardizes his life. He has Jack and he needs to…."

"Kid he cares for Emily just as much as we all do. Yes he left because he blamed himself. I do believe Strauss knew he wanted to be included and if that meant re instating him just for a few weeks we know he won't stay around." Rossi said assuring the younger agent. Spencer's eyes went side eyes. "Emily?" He said as he saw her move a little. She opened her eyes, where was she, this wasn't the basement, this was a hospital. She heard her name being said. She started focusing there was Rossi and Reid. "Oh my god where's Elena?" She said trying to speak but her voice was so dry.

"Reid bring JJ in here with her please, also notify the doctor?" Rossi said looking at the younger agent. Rossi reached for Emily's hand but she flinched away at first and then accepted his hand. He ran out yelling down the hallway. The doctors came in and checked her out she was okay.

"Emily you need to rest we are all here for you, you are safe." He said looking at her as her eyes slowly started to close but she kept them open. JJ came into the room holding Elena.

"Mommy!" Elena yelled, JJ placed Elena down on the bed next to Emily. The rest of the team came up behind her. The little girl was tired she nuzzled into her mother. The two of them where exhausted.

"We should let you guys rest." JJ said, they all had so many questions but they didn't want to overwhelm Emily. She didn't even say much to them. She kissed her small daughters forehead.

"Rossi can you stay?" Emily said. He could see the pain in her eyes. He couldn't imagine everything she went through.

"Of course Emily." He said not letting go of her hand. The rest of the team went back to the hallway to talk. They were in for a long few weeks.

* * *

A/N - I hope you all like this I been working all week on this chapter leave a review xo - LDG


	3. Alone

A/N- Hey guys thank you for the amazing kind words, I was super nervous about getting back to writing! I hope you guy enjoy this chapter! It's a little longer so I hope you guys enjoy!

Chapter 3: Alone

* * *

It had been a couple days since she woke up. She slept a little but not much. She wanted to leave this hospital, hoping today would be the day. How could you feel so alone when all the people who cared for you surrounded you? That's how Emily Prentiss felt she didn't want to talk about everything, but she knew there would be so many questions. SO many questions she didn't want to answer but knew she had too. Other things she wanted to talk about like what happened to her Sergeio? What happened to her apartment? what was every one doing? …. How long had it been? She tried to keep track but she wasn't sure she knew the date Elena was born, she was scared that she was to early but she was perfect. She lay there in a daze. There was so much she wanted to talk about but she couldn't get the words too. Her friends took shifts with her, she wasn't ready to talk and they all understood. Emily looked over at the chair and didn't even realize that Strauss was sitting there.

"Hi…. " She said lost for words. She took a sip of water and placed her hang over her stomach.

"Agent Prentiss how are you feeling?" Stauss said, you could hear the concern and nervousness in her voice.

"I wish I could say better… don't get me wrong I just….I…" She said unsure what to say.

"We are all here for you, I know I have asked you many things before…. When you started I wasn't fair to you… I shouldn't have had you investigate this team. These passed 4 year I have watched them search high and low for you. They always cared and you guys are a family…." Strauss said unable to believe the words she said.

"You are part of it…." Emily said, she still couldn't smile but she wanted too just to much going on.

"Thank you, Agent Hotchner, Lewis, and Reid have been interrogating him…. I don't want to upset you but questions will need to be answered when you are ready." She said, the lady in front of her had just been through so much they would never understand.

"I know…." Emily said, she tried to shift around everything hurt. She could feel her baby kick. Hers; no one else's just hers that what she had to think, think to make it okay. She didn't want to show that she was hurt, that she was crying inside, she was the strong one, she wanted to stay strong. If not for her but for her daughter, for this baby, it still was very unreal to her she thought they would never find her.

"Agent Rossi and Agent Morgan are outside, they either are checking in on Elena or following up leads…. Elena is with JJ and Penelope just in the other room, they wanted you to get your rest and Elena was very hyper. I just want you to know that she is absolutely beautiful Emily." Strauss said with a smile on her face.

"Thank you." Emily was still trying to wrap her head around Strauss she was kind and nice but she never realized she was this type of person.

"Do you want me to get you anything to eat?" She asked as she was getting up. " I need to get back to Quantico soon are you going to be alright?

"I will be good I can't handle much hospital food anymore. Do you think you can grab one of others I don't want to be alone and a doctor?" Emily said. Strauss nodded her head. "Thank you for everything. I hope I am not holding back the team…." Emily looked at her hands she was over thinking.

"Ag…. Emily you are not holding us back at all. We are all happy to have you safe. You need to concentrate on that beautiful daughter of yours and the baby you will soon have but the BAU is always your home." Strauss said and walked out to the other room.

JJ and Penelope got to know Elena during this time. Elena was a smart girl just like her mother; she was almost 4 years old. She had pale completion, long black hair, pin straight and brown eyes. She couldn't look any more like her mother. They didn't ask Emily questions, they just wanted their friend back. They knew that with the pregnancy she was a little more stressed out. There were so many questions and they knew she would come around and talk eventually. Just then there was a knock on the door. "Emily would like to be with someone and Rossi and Morgan must have went somewhere….I need to get back to the office and the rest of us fly out once Emily gets the clear. JJ had just gotten back from shopping she got some clothes for Elena and some clothes for Emily.

"Elena I wasn't sure what you would like so I just got you this?" Elena's eyes lit up, it was a purple sweater with grey pants. "Pretty I look like mama did!" Elena said she was smart most almost 4 year olds don't have vocabulary like this but Emily must have taught her well! JJ was just thinking she didn't do that intentionally but she figured if Elena was anything like Emily she wasn't a fan of pink.

"Mama told me about you" Elena said JJ and Penelope were not surprised but this but they were thankful. "You like a lot of bright colors!" Elena said coloring. "You have a baby! We be friends." Elena said. JJ nodded her head.

"Yes you and Henry will be the best of friends he is a little older then you no longer a baby and there is Michael but he is just a baby." JJ said smiling at the little girl. She was smart and learned fast they could tell she was definitely Emily's daughter.

"Elena would you be okay to stay with Penelope?" JJ asked making sure things would be okay.

"Aunt Penny fun." She said JJ was shocked, Emily told her about everyone. Maybe that's what helped her getting through. Elena went over and hugged JJ and then stayed back with Penelope who was working on her computer but keeping the little girl engaged.

* * *

JJ entered Emily's room. She looked at her best friend, she wanted to cry but she didn't want to show Emily. She sat down and held Emily's hand. She put down some clothes for her friend. "I got you clothes from the mall hope you don't mind, Penelope insisted she do it but I knew that if I let her anywhere near a mall to go shopping ."

"Thank you JJ, I am so happy…." Emily said and JJ couldn't hold back she went in to hug her friend. Emily didn't flinch. "I love you Emily." JJ said she could tell that Emily was trying to hold back tears but she couldn't.

"I love you too JJ, I never thought…" She tried to choke out the words.

"It's okay we found you, Elena is…."

"Perfect…" Emily said, so many things she wanted to say, she wanted to talk she couldn't stand this hospital anymore she hoped the doctor would clear her. They separated and JJ sat at the end of the bed.

"I am sorry if you thought we gave up…." JJ said looking at the ground.

"I never thought that once but I knew that you had to move on." Emily said uneasy. "Can you like catch me up on everything because I need details on everything." Emily said she just wanted to feel back to normal.

"Well…." JJ took a deep breath. "After trying for a couple years, Will and I finally had another baby. Michael here he is…." She took out her phone showing her best friend. "Oh he is so adorable JJ look at how big Henry has gotten!" Emily said.

"Morgan got married to Savannah he has a son Hank and Hotchner… he left the BAU he couldn't handle the loss, it tore him up. He met Beth, the two of them and Jack moved to South Carolina but he came back as soon as Strauss said she found something about you." JJ said.

"I didn't realize it got to him that much." Emily said thinking of the agent. He lost his wife, and then he lost her.

"It got to all of us Emily. We are family it broke us all. We are just so thankful you are… alive." JJ said. She still was in disbelief.

"I told Elena about you all it was the only thing to help me cope. I knew that everyone would have different lives. I didn't realize how different." Emily said. "Strauss told me I was always welcome. I know that with everything going on and this one coming soon…" she rubbed her stomach "I wont be back for a while but I want to come back." Emily said. JJ smiled and held her friends hand that wasn't resting on her stomach.

"Emily we just want you to feel comfortable no matter what and if coming back here isn't the thing you want we understand." The doctor knocked on the door.

"Hi Ms. Prentiss you wanted to see us?" The doctor said peaking his head in.

"Yes can I be released soon?" she felt JJ squeeze her hand.

"We still need to get you checked out by a doctor how are you feeling?"

"Reid can check me out… I know you mean a psych evaluation. I will be okay please can I go home soon?" Emily said eager she was sick of hospitals.

"Yeah I will start getting the paper work together but we need someone to come in and do an ultra sound one last time to make sure your baby is okay." Doctor assured her.

"Thank you and is Elena okay?" Emily asked concerned about her daughter.

"Yes she is set to go too!" The doctors said. He then left the room leaving the two friends back to talking.

"Do you want to be alone when they do the ultra sound?" JJ asked still being concerned.

"JJ you can stay I would really like that… can I ask a question?" Emily said not sure if she wanted to hear the answer. "Sure anything?"

"My apartment what happened to it? And Sergeio?"

"Penelope and I have been keeping your apartment clean we were there two weeks ago, Penelope has also taken in Sergio of course…. Derek and Reid have also stayed at your apartment a few times… I think they both missed you a lot and wanted to remind themselves…." JJ said, Emily smiled she was happy they didn't get rid of her apartment.

"Oh boy I must owe you a bunch that rent is so expensive!" Emily said JJ just laughed.

"It wasn't us who was paying so don't worry…. Actually Rossi said it was the least he wanted to do." JJ said… Emily looked at her in shock. Rossi really she couldn't believe it. "We all wanted to make sure everything was the same…once the doctors come in I will go make sure Elena and Penelope are all set." JJ said.

The doctors came back in made sure that everything was okay with the baby and left her with some paperwork to fill out.

"How are you feeling Emily?" JJ asked making sure her friend was okay.

"I am so thankful that it's a girl…." Emily said, "I just hope she looks like me, I don't think I can…." Emily said trying not to get upset and cry but she just wanted too.

JJ pulled her friend into a hug. They hugged one another for a few minutes. She understood she wanted Emily to find comfort in everyone. "Emily I understand it will be okay" JJ said.

"Can you help me get ready I just want to leave? Are we all ready to get back?" Emily asked. She knew she had to take it easy.

"Yes of course." JJ helped her friend stand up. Emily turned around dropping the hospital gown from her body. JJ looked at Emily she could clearly see her spine, there were scars on her back most likely from a belt. She could see her ribs and she tried to stay strong. JJ helped Emily put on the clothes and Emily turned around. It was a grey sweater that was a big bigger with some slacks. Fit perfectly over the baby bump not that she was hiding it but still made her comfortable. She laughed a little bit.

"What?" JJ said looking at Emily confused. "You got stretchy pants that aren't maternity you knew I would hate it." Emily said. Her friend smiled of course Emily was happy her friend knew her so well.

She was ready to go back to Quantico; she knew there was a long road ahead there all way. She couldn't sleep through the night unless Elena lay next to her. She wanted to show that she was strong but she knew she would break. She needs her friends, her family that who they were. Just then there was a knock at the door. There stood Penelope as the door opened in came Elena. "Mama Aunt Penny and I made pictures!" Elena said. Emily just smiled at her daughter. "That's amazing honey!"

"Rossi and Morgan are ready for us." Penelope said. Emily handed the doctors the paper work. JJ had a wheel chair. "Sorry it's not ideal." She said.

"Do I really need to be in a wheel chair?" Emily said upset.

"Mama it fun to sit!" Elena said. Emily didn't want to protest in front of her daughter she really wanted to walk but knew she had to take it easy. She sat down in the chair and let them wheel her out front with Elena on her lap. Emily realized she wasn't alone. She hasn't been and this was going to be a long road but a new beginning.

* * *

A/N- Alright guys! I hope you guys enjoyed this most recent chapter! - LDG


	4. Is This Home?

A/N- Hey guys thank you so much for all the awesome reviews! Hope you guys enjoy this next chapter as much as I do we are in for some surprises too and some major girls night that was needed.

* * *

Chapter 4:Is this Home?

Elena had never been on a plane. Emily was scared she would be afraid but she enjoyed it. She was very sleepy though so she ended up falling asleep. Emily ended up falling asleep too. The rest of the team watched in awe as the two laid side by side on the little couch of the plane. Couldn't be good for Emily's back right now but they knew she didn't care. The trip back wasn't long but everyone was exhausted. Penelope and Spencer were asleep, the rest of the crew talked quietly.

"I worry about her." Rossi said looking at Emily. JJ looked at him and sighed. "Me too I know she wants to be strong but she has been through so much 4 years we don't even know what she went through…"

"Well we have a few thoughts and we know she wont talk about it." Rossi said quietly.

"Not until she's ready…. If she ever will be." JJ said she just wanted to help her friend out they couldn't pry, Emily would let her walls down soon they thought.

"She's going to need us, I need to talk to Beth but I think you should all take shifts. I leave first thing tomorrow to get back home to Jack and Beth" Hotchner said. He just needed to make sure Emily was okay. They all wanted to make sure she was.

"Gracier is being brought back to Quantico because it was FBI business they want us to finish back at the main office. Lewis and Alves are flying back with Gracier and a few agents. Strauss will brief you guys all when we land." Hotchner said.

"Alvez is coming here?" JJ asked confused.

"Yes Strauss thought he would be a good add on. With Morgan leaving and me gone you guy need some extra help and you have Agent Simmons there too back at Quantico."

"I guess so I really didn't realize how much our team has changed yet hasn't." JJ said, she knew it would take a while for Emily too come back but she stated she wanted too some how. The plane was landing soon and they all went back to there paper work.

* * *

JJ, Penelope, and Rossi helped Emily back to her apartment. They unlocked the door and she opened the door turning on the light. They weren't kidding it was exactly how she left it.

"JJ and I made sure the fridge was stalked full. We can take shifts here if you would like?" Penelope said. Emily was tired she knew her friends just wanted to help. She didn't want them not to be here but she wasn't sure if she could handle all the help.

"I think we are just going to sleep…" Emily said looking at her daughter who was already asleep. "JJ I don't want to keep you away from your family, Pen can you stay?" Emily asked, she knew if she didn't, one of them would volunteer and she felt bad that JJ was already away from her kids.

"OH yes, yes, yes Hun I will do anything for you girls." Penelope said really happy but tried to be quiet to not wake Elena.

"Thank you." Emily said, she yawned. She felt like all she did was sleep. She wasn't use to all this. Things were different living there its what she knew for 4 years,

"Emily is Elena sleeping with you or the guest room?" JJ asked.

"Mhm me please." Emily said not wanting to be away from her daughter. JJ carried the girl into Emily's room and laid her down on the bed.

"I won't be a bother just know I will be here." Penelope said. Sitting on the couch taking her laptop out.

"Penelope you should sleep too?" JJ said looking at her friend.

"I will don't worry I just need to finish up some notes." Penelope said.

JJ left and Penelope made sure Emily was all settled. "I will be outside if you need anything. Leaving light on and all." Penelope said. She really hated seeing her friend feel this way.

"Penelope we are going to be okay." Emily said. She wasn't sure but she didn't want to bother Penelope. As the night went on Penelope stayed awake. She was concerned, her mind was racing just then she then started hearing noises. It was Emily. She stuck her head inside Emily's room. Elena was fasted asleep, Emily was mumbling. All Penelope could get out of her friend was don't. Penelope wanted to be strong, what was she to do wake her up, would that scare Emily more. She texted Reid knowing he was still up. He told her to take notes on what she was saying. Wasn't that an invasion of privacy? She wasn't sure she could handle it she just wanted to cry. 'Stop please stop, don't hurt her, don't hurt me.' Penelope continued taking notes. She really hated this; she tried to make a sound scribbling away. 'Don't touch her. She will be okay. Please hurt me instead of her.' Penelope kept writing tears streaming down her face. This wasn't what she liked. She was spying on her friend through her nightmares. 'help, help, help, Don't take my baby away please.' Penelope couldn't take it any longer. She put the note pad down and lightly touched Emily's shoulder. "Em wake up your having a nightmare." Penelope said shaking her friend. Emily looked at her. She sat up. "Where am i?" Emily said confused at first.

"Emily you are in your apartment it's okay." Penelope said her friend just looked at her scared. Penelope sat on the bed.

"Penelope." Emily said with relief. She let her friend hug her,

"It's okay Emily, are you okay?" Penelope said Emily nodded

"Penelope I ,I don't know how to be okay." Emily said looking at her daughter. "I need to be strong for her and her." Emily said placing her hand on her stomach. Penelope nodded. "Reid told me to take notes…." Penelope said. This didn't surprise Emily.

"it's okay I understand. I need to try and sleep though thank you Penelope. " Emily said.

"You know where I will be." Penelope stood up and walked into the other room. She laid back on the coach and covered herself with a blanket. She wasn't sure she was going to sleep but she had to try right.

* * *

The next morning Rossi was already in the kitchen by the time Penelope woke up. The blonde stretched and smelled pancakes being made. "Yum someone is cooking." She said. Elena plopped down on the couch. "Aunty Pen your up!" Elena said with her dish on her still wasn't use to being called Aunty. Emily Definitively made Elena comfortable with the team.

"Good morning Penelope." Emily said. Garcia rubbed her eyes and put her glasses on. "How are you Em?" She asked.

"Better it's going to get use to some adjusting I am not use to walking around with this…." She motioned to her stomach. "I didn't get to move around a lot…" Emily said. Every now and then she revealed more and more of her capture but she doesn't want to it just sort of slips out.

"It's okay Emily." Rossi said placing a plate in front of Penelope. "Strawberries?" Rossi asked. The blonde nodded.

"Garcia, I will stay with Emily and Elena today if you want to go home and get a shower or check in at the office?" David said. Looking over at Emily. She nodded and Penelope saw a little smile. Penelope got a weird vibe. What was going on…. She wasn't sure but what ever it was she sort of like it.

"Okay well I will eat these amazing pancakes play a game with Elena and then head out." Penelope said, Elena got really excited. Emily sat at the table David stood there not to close but still looking over her. Did Penelope miss these signs years ago or was it just him being over protective of her. Emily felt safe, she felt that her team would make her feel at home. She wasn't sure how to be, she wanted to be strong but she let her guard down at night right. She couldn't control the nightmares. She wanted to but she couldn't, they would see how vulnerable she was. She wasn't sure she was ready for that.

* * *

A/N- hope you guys liked this chapter let me know what you all think, Prentiss might seem out of character but she's really not! - LDG


	5. Innocent

A/N- Hey guys thank you so much for all the awesome reviews! Sorry this chapter took so long!

Chapter 5 : Innocent

It had been a couple months since they rescued her. Emily wasn't doing much these days. She still was adjusting to her life right now. She started to feel so depended for Glacier not because she liked the guy. She hated him deeply but he was the only other person besides Elena she saw for years. He was the only one who talked to her until Elena could speak. She felt if she was nice to him he wouldn't hurt her which she was correct until he threatened to hurt Elena. She wouldn't give in for a long time to him, she allowed him to do things to her she felt like she couldn't fight any longer. He threatened to hurt Elena and take her away so she complied. She sat on the couch at the house alone today. JJ and Will took Elena out with the boys, she knew that Emily needed time to herself. Emily looked at her phone it was only 2 pm. JJ picked Elena up at 1 so that gave her plenty of time to herself still, she got a text from David telling her that he was coming over to keep her company. She really didn't mind, he cooked even cleaned sometimes and they were just friends right. She gave David a key because as her pregnancy progressed she was feeling lazier and lazier to get up to get the door. He made sure to send her a text or call her and knock a certain way before he entered. It was all his idea just to make her feel safe. She looked at the text she just received from her then heard the knock no later then 2 seconds after the text. She laughed he always did this. "David you can come in." he peaked in the door. "Your not like walking around naked right?" He said joking. She liked this side of him the joking less serious side.

"No don't worry my pregnant self is dressed I don't want you thinking I am a whale." Emily said with a laugh. He came in and walked over to her. "You are not a whale Emily." She looked at him and begged to differ. She couldn't see her own feet, she was gaining weight finally because David cooked for her or brought her take out. Not that she didn't cook but its been difficult with having to rest all the time.

"I am making chicken Parm and you can not disagree with it." David said "how are my favorite girls?"

"Well this little one likes kicking her mama so not to pleasant had to go pee like 5 times already in the last two hours." Em said he just laughed at her and bent down. "May I?" he said about to put his hand on her stomach, Em nodded. He placed his hand on my big stomach it was warm and the baby started to kick. "Ouch it's not fair you don't get to feel how hard she kicks." she said with a laugh.

"Well how about you come over to the kitchen and I will start cooking." He said, Em Complied except he had to help her off the couch. She could tell she would be having this baby soon. Emily watched David cook in the kitchen he had such procession everything had to be perfect. He served her food and sat down next to her. "Emily we been doing this a while now and….." Emily looked up from her food. She knew what she was gonna say next but she stopped him with a small kiss on the lips.

"I know David." She said. She wasn't sure what they were until now. She really cared for him. He was the only guy she let in after her rescue. She saw how he was with Elena and he protected her and the baby. He always was asking about Elena and wanted to make sure Emily was okay.

"So what does this mean?" David said not wanting to say the wrong thing.

"Well I guess we are dating if you want to say that? Penelope has been hoping this since that first night home anyways."

"I think Penelope has been hoping this since the hospital and before everything happened too." David said with a chuckle, Emily agreed.

Emily lay in bed one night David was staying over. Something didn't feel right. She was getting sharp pains but it wasn't contractions. She knew what that felt like and this wasn't it. She sat up and started to breathe heavy. She didn't want to wake David up, she figured the pain would go away. She got up and got a drink of water. She knew that they could be contractions but they weren't.

She felt nauseas she started feeling ill. She nudged David. He started to wake up.

"Em you okay?" He said she shook her head, she couldn't really even speak, the pain was unbearable. David grabbed her bag called JJ and who rushed over as soon as she could. The team was already aware that Emily would be having the baby soon so they were all half awake during the night expecting a call. David didn't want to wake Elena and scare her so he was thankful JJ only lived 2 blocks away. He noticed Emily was sweating she looked at him. She looked like she was about to be sick. JJ came knocking at the door.

"Hi David! I will stay with Elena and let me know what they say at the hospital sometimes it takes longer so no need for us to all show up. " JJ said knowing she had been through this rodeo she wasn't sure what it was like for Emily to have Elena 4 years ago. JJ couldn't imagine not having family when she had Michael or Henry. Emily was alone. She was scared that she was going to suffer from flash backs and stress out. David and the rest of the team worried about this to.

David and Emily got to the hospital it was around 1:30 in the morning. Emily wasn't talking much and David had to help her out of the car. He was pretty sure she was having contractions but that didn't start this pain originally he assumes. The doctors tried to talk to Emily but she wasn't in a taking mood. They did some scans and did some blood work. David waited for the doctors to come back in and tell him what was going on. "We believe Mr. Rossi that your wife is suffering from appendicitis which caused her to go into labor she is around 3 cm dilated and we need to do surgery before the appendix causes anymore damage to her. " David tried not to laugh when the doctor called Emily is wife because they just started to date but he was very concerned about his new girlfriend. She had been through so much. "Surgery will the baby be okay?" Was the only thing David could get out of his mouth? Emily was in and out of sleep because of the pain she was enduring. David wished he could take the pain away from her.

"As long as we act fast yes. My team will start prepping her for the C-section. She is around 38 weeks is this baby will be healthy." The doctor said. Rossi wasn't sure if the doctor could legally say that. He knew that you could never tell a family that you know there family will come home safely because sometimes they don't. "Thank you I will call the rest of our team and let them know." David said he was going to wait until they were done prepping Emily. "Would you like to come in when we do the c section?" David wasn't sure if Emily wanted him in there but she woke up enough to say yes. David texted JJ quickly so she could tell the team to hurry up and come because he didn't know when the baby would be here but he knew that Emily wanted everyone there.

Emily was still groggy from the meds they gave her during the surgery. She looked down and realized she wasn't pregnant. What happened her eyes shot opened she realized David was sitting there holding her little baby in his arms. She could tell she was a little bigger then Elena was when she was born. "hi" she said David realized that she was awake. "Hi Em. Here's your beautiful baby girl." David said handing Emily the little baby. She kissed her babies forehead. She felt so uncomrtable…. "what even happened?" She asked David. The last 6 hours were a blur.

"You had to have an emergency C section. Your appendix burst and was causing stress for you and the baby." David said. "Do you have a name? David said wondering what she was going to name this little one.

"Yes I will announce it when the others come in are they all here? Where is Elena?" Emily asked knowing she was most likely with Penelope or JJ.

"I will go get them." He said about to leave but Emily stopped him. She asked him a few things, which almost made him, cry but he just smiled and kissed her softly then he went out to get the rest of the team. When David was out Emily scanned the newborn's face. She could make out what features where hers and what weren't. Thankfully this new baby looked a lot like Elena and Emily. She sighed in relief. She was so thankful. Just then the rest of the group came in as followed Rossi, Penelope, JJ, and Reid. Lewis and Alves waited outside in the hall with Strauss. The doctor was only letting 3 in at a time and they were already over their limit.

"Oh mama she is adorable!" Penelope being the first one to speak, she sat Elena down on the chair. "Mama hold her." The little girl asked. "Not alone but if you let aunt Penelope sit down next to you I am sure she will let you help." Emily said. Penelope sat down on the chair and JJ picked up the new baby and handed her to Penelope. "She's so precious." Penelope said. JJ knew if she held that baby for more then 5 seconds right now she would go tell Will they need to go make another one ASAP and they already had there hands full with Michael and Henry. "Mama she small." Elena said everyone laughed.

"Yes Elena you were once this small too." Penelope handed the baby back to Emily. She cradled the tiny baby in her arms. "Okay get everyone else in here this room is plenty big and I don't care if the doctors get upset. I have an announcement to make" Emily said. The room was crowded but no one cared everyone wanted to be there. Derek made it as soon as he could but Hotchner was living in a different state, which made it difficult for him to be there, but he sent his love.

"Alright so I would like to announce the god parents of this beautiful baby and even Elena and my beautiful daughters name so everyone keep quiet." Emily said with a laugh. Mean while Elena was playing with Penelope's hair.

"JJ and Spencer I hope you both will be honored being Elena's god parents. Emily said the two of them smiled with joy. " Of course we will did you know in most cases, god parents are chosen to act like secondary parents. They are a support system for your little one." Reid said with one of his many statistics everyone just smiled.

"Also Derek and Penelope I want you to be the god parents of this little one…. Erica Grace Prentiss." Emily said. They all looked at the baby in awe.

"Okay mama just know this might be my favorite baby girl." Derek said looking at his new goddaughter.

"I am favorite!" Elena said the team just laughed a little and smiled at the young girl. The team gave hugs to Emily and Elena and left for the day. Elena sat with Rossi who was staying with Emily in the room.

"Rossi are you sure you don't want to go home or not you've been with me since last night. " Emily said she didn't want Rossi getting tired of her. She felt gross and exhausted and she knew this was only the beginning.

"I am staying we are a family now I love you Emily." Rossi said he never had been more sure saying those words to her. For now the small family of 4 sat in the room and watched Elena adore her little sister. Emily looked at her newborn daughter. She was so innocent and Emily was going to keep it that way. She wanted to make sure her daughters were protected and only knew this as there family. The team.

A/N- I hope you guys liked this chapter please review and thank you for your patients!


	6. Secrets

Chapter 6

A/N- So before anyone gets upset and thinks that Emily and David rushed into a relationship this has also been like 2-3 months after she was saved. I am going to talk about there passed though in this chapter. I don't really think it's rushed because they have been friends. Hope you guys enjoy!

Secrets: 4 years prior

Emily and Rossi were in his office. Rossi sitting down while Emily paced around. "We need to stop this." Emily said knowing that neither of them where thinking with there heads. Rossi knew she was right too. She looked out the blinds of course everyone was trying not to snoop but she knew they were all wondering what was going on.

"Emily I want to be with you though." Rossi tried to argue with her. "We have been keeping this going why can't we continue it."

"I don't want to be your fourth wife Rossi… I don't want to be another mistake." Emily said she knew that their relationship also shouldn't be going on in the office. She didn't want to hurt Rossi but that was the only thing she could say to make him realize that this is really how she felt. If they kept this charade up any longer, both of them would be in for it. Emily didn't always run away from her problems. She opened up to Rossi about Matthew and the baby she was suppose to have. She trusts this guy, she loved him to but there relationship could be strictly professional, right? She wondered what would happen if they tried to make a relationship work. One of them couldn't work in the BAU and on top of all of that she knew that they just weren't compatible. Sure they had fun but it was just fun nothing more. Why was she lying to herself?

"Emily I can't argue with you, I just wish you knew that I am different and this is different. I love you" Rossi said.

"I don't….." Emily looked at him and was about top continuing but all the anxiety and nerves she build up to have this conversation has gotten the best of her. Just then she ran out of his office in a rush to the bathroom. She knew all eyes were on her but there was nothing she could do. Rossi wanted to follow her but he figured she needed space. They had started there what ever you want to call in 6 months prior. At first it wasn't anything friends just hanging out. They never thought anything would come of it he was just getting passed his ex wife trying to take money from him. He was rich and most the divorce's were settled normally but a recent case where a husband who had multiple ex wives killed all of them hit him hard. He found comfort in Emily when Emily needed it most as well. Few tequila shots later and they were in bed together. They both remember it as clear as day though and they realized that maybe it wasn't just one drunk night so they kept hanging out. Emily wanted this to stop though. Rossi didn't know why though she claims it was because of work but maybe there was someone else.

* * *

Emily left the bathroom and went right to JJ. "I need to talk to you." Emily said quickly holding the blonds arm dragging her to the empty hallway.

"What's going on Em?" JJ looked confused.

"How soon did you realize you were pregnant with Henry?" She asked. JJ looked at her quiet alarm and then her jaw dropped.

"Em are you pregnant?" JJ asked, she had so many questions. Emily made sure her friend kept quiet.

"shhh I don't know I haven't taken a pregnancy test yet." Emily said. She was very nervous. It's not that she didn't want a baby but after this entire conversation with David today this isn't what she suspected now.

"I found out with Henry when I was around 6 weeks pregnant. Symptoms stated kicking in though and I was so busy with a case. Will and I were arguing so it wasn't ideal." JJ said thinking back to when she found out about Henry.

"Okay I will let you know what the outcome is, I don't assume so though I am on birth control." Emily said with a laugh. This lady in front of her was one of her best friends but she still felt shaky maybe because no one knows who she has been sleeping with.

"Yay! Let me know and I wont tell Penelope." JJ said giving her friend a hug and walking away

* * *

Emily sat in her bathroom waiting for her results. She had just told Rossi that they couldn't be in a relationship and she didn't want to tell him this. She wasn't sure how he would react. She knew if it was positive she would have to tell him, but how would she. She played over scenarios in her head.

"Hi David I am pregnant but I still don't want to be together…."

"Hi David well I know we broke up but I am pregnant… what do you want to do?"

"Hi David how is your day by the way I am pregnant with your love child?"

"Hi David…"

She decided maybe she would wait till she went to doctor and got the positive sign. What is a pee stick going to tell her. She then looked at her watch… she looked at the test. Shit… she thought over thinking those scenarios ones again.

Emily wasn't sure what she was going to do. She didn't even tell JJ the truth. She didn't get the chance to tell Rossi though that fateful day happened where she was kidnapped. After the first month of looking for her non of them would admit they almost stopped looking. JJ assumed that Emily would have told her if she was pregnant so she didn't think twice about it. Rossi was heart broken that there last words were an argument. For the next 4 years they would go on with there life. Emily would suffer the next 7 ½ months knowing she was pregnant with the guy she loves baby but she couldn't let her capture know that. He attacked her the first day and continued too every day out. She wanted to die but she had this little baby growing inside her that was from David. It kept her going each day. She remembers giving birth to Elena. Each contraction hit her and Glacier left her alone. He didn't talk to her except when he went to check on her and make sure that the baby and her were okay. He had a female nurse come and help but she wasn't allowed to leave. One day Emily never saw her again. She knew what Glacier was capable of but she never imagined that he would kill the nurse.

* * *

The first day right before she was about to go home, David stood by her she knew she had to tell him. She didn't want to tell anyone else yet but she knew that JJ knew. She knew JJ pieced it together. Rossi was Elena's father there was no doubt about that except that she was exactly like her mother as well. JJ wasn't going to tell her best friends secret but she had hoped Emily would come around and say something. Her and Rossi were going to keep their relationship on the down low but Rossi didn't want too. He already almost lost Emily once he wasn't going to again. He respected her wishes though to keep their relationship silent.

"Emily what are you trying to tell me?" Rossi said confused he still watched one of his best friends who they thought they lost explain something very personal to him.

"I knew I was pregnant before I was taken." She said. He just stared at her blankly at her. "Elena is?"

"Yours" Emily said hoping he wouldn't freak out. David looked at the sleeping Elena he knew he couldn't be loud but he wanted too.

"where you going to tell me?" Rossi said pacing the hospital room.

"Yes of course I was! I was going to tell you that night." Emily said upset that she was robbed of Elena's childhood and that she robbed Rossi of it it..

"Sh it's okay we are a family now we are going to work on this together." Rossi said.

Emily new that she couldn't keep the secret long but she wanted to as possible. She knew she wasn't going to be back at the BAU anytime soon but she wanted to keep her and Rossi secret as long as she could. It was fun to do this but she knew she would also have to tell everyone who Elena's father was.

A/N- Hope you guys understand the previous chapter now. A lot of you were concerned on to why they rushed into a relationship but it was more to hide from the team. Going to make 1 or 2 more chapters and that will conclude this story.


	7. Tell Me You Love Me

Chapter 7: Tell Me You Love Me

Emily wasn't sure about moving in to David's house but she knew they needed the room and didn't want Elena and Erica sharing a room forever. She finally gave in and moved into David's house. She still couldn't believe everything that was happening but she also thought they never would save her. She still from time to time has nightmares of her being in captivity but she is relieved that David is there most the time unless he isn't on the case she has Penelope sleep over and they have a girls night. Emily thought it was time she needed to tell the rest of the group about Elena being David's daughter. She figured most of them knew but wasn't sure.

David also just found out that he has a daughter named Joy. Joy was older though married and had a son. She knew she had to before Elena said anything. If Penelope found out she would come and find Emily not that she had to look far. Emily was staying at home all the time now. It was an adjustment but she was really happy to be able to spend the time at home with both her girls. David still was working a lot of hours but he started to cut back to help with the girls. Emily thought she would invite everyone over. Now Erica was 2 months old now everyone comes and sees her from time to time and Emily even takes the girls to the BAU sometimes to visit David. It was almost 2 and everyone would be showing up soon. Emily had a yellow summer dress on.

"David I look fat!" Emily said still not having lost all the baby weight from Erica. David gave her a chuckle holding Erica in his arms.

"You aren't fat Emily and everyone has seen you, mind you Penelope is here almost every other day." David said.

" Daddy I am ready!" Elena said bouncing into the room she was wearing a dress with sunflowers on it. Not saying Emily decided to Match everyone but she did. Sometimes she had to be a little girly. David wore a light blue polo shirt still wanting to dress casual they were throwing a small summer party at the pool.

"I want to make sure Erica gets her rest so Elena please stay quiet." Emily said nicely to her daughter.

"Sorry baby" Elena said quietly kissing her little sisters forehead.

The entire team came over for a cook out. Everyone was over joyed seeing the kids. Emily wasn't sure how she was going to say it so she sorta just came out and said it. "David is Emily's biological father." Penelope squealed jumping up and down. "You guys owe me 10$" She said looking at Reid and Lewis.

"Did you guys really bet on this? How did you know?" Emily said really confused.

"JJ didn't say anything but it's the only person we assumed it would be. I mean we did think it was you." Penelope said looking at David. "I knew who but after DNA testing said it wasn't. It was between you and someone else so we decided to put bets on it but never thought you would say anything." Penelope said. Emily jaw just dropped.

"Wait a second who else did you think it was?" Emily said confused.

"They assumed John from files." David said chuckling. He had over heard them all talking but wasn't going to let anyone say anything until she opened up.

"I tried to stay quiet Em. I said I assumed but I wasn't sure. We missed you so much and all. JJ said her friend just laughed a little. She tried to be more open to talking to them about everything. "I still can't believe you guys put bets though!" Emily said still annoyed. She laughed at it but was slightly annoyed.

* * *

Flash Forward 2 years

They had just celebrated Erica's second birthday. Emily and David had now been together for just over 2 years. They wanted to be together. They weren't getting any younger and although Emily still had some nightmares still she was happy. David was there. She stayed as strong as she could some days where more difficult then others and she went to counseling every week also talked to Lewis. She was concerned because Elena was showing some signs of distress. She was 6 years old and happy but certain things upset her. Her and Emily had been through something very traumatic but she hoped her little girl didn't remember it. She knew that she couldn't block out the part of her life but she could protect her children as much as possible. Emily worked part time at the FBI but she was no longer in the field. She didn't want to risk the time she had with her children and after Glacier was put in jail she hoped her daughter would never have to know. She sat in the kitchen reading her book. She fiddled with her diamond ring on her finger. She couldn't believe her and David were getting married in 2 short weeks at their house. It would be small but perfect. Elena and Erica were best friends with Henry and Michael; they had play dates all the time. It was more so Emily and JJ could chat and have a glass of wine but the kids had fun. David only worked 3 days a week now. He wasn't in the field as often but she would still take the girls to the BAU and visit everyone at work.

* * *

A/n- Sorry for this short chapter hope you guys like it I didn't want you guys waiting for a chapter.


End file.
